1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a sanding apparatus. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to an improved sanding apparatus for minimizing scoring of drywall and other sensitive finishes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sanding sponges are used extensively in a variety of different applications, including drywalling, woodworking, and metalworking. Standard sanding sponges are generally a substantially rectangular block of material covered on either four or all six sides with an abrasive aggregate composition. An exemplary prior art sanding sponge is shown in FIG. 1. As shown in the Figure, a sanding sponge 100 generally comprises a rectangular block having a core material covered on all four sides with an abrasive material. Optionally, the ends of the rectangular block may also have abrasive material disposed thereon. These standard sanding sponges have a high compressive force resistance, and are thus very rigid, leading to unwanted scoring of drywall or other working surfaces, as well as numerous injuries to hands, fingers, and other sensitive parts of the body.
Well known problems exist with standard sanding sponges when used in corners (i.e., between two perpendicular walls or between a wall and a ceiling). Specifically, abrasive scoring occurs along the outer edge of the sanding sponge, i.e., along the wall. Thus, it is very difficult to achieve an adequately sanded wall or surface using only a standard sanding sponge without resanding the side walls which were scored.
Attempts have been made to create corner sanding sponges, which are designed for overcoming the problems associated with standard sanding sponges when sanding corners. Exemplary corner sanding sponges can be found in United States Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0038634, published Feb. 26, 2004, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,988, issued Aug. 27, 2002. In each of these references, the sanding sponges disclosed are designed for corner sanding, and adapted for holding and gripping the sponge for performing the same.
However, while these references disclose advantageous corner sanding properties, each of the exemplary embodiments disclosed therein would not be suitable or desirable for flat sanding (i.e., sanding a portion of a wall distal from a corner). Particularly, the very limited surface area on any one given face of the respective sanding sponge would make flat sanding burdensome and time consuming. Furthermore, at times the opposing faces of these existing sanding sponges are not aligned with one another (i.e., one face is offset from its opposing face), such that when pressure is applied in the center of one side of the sanding sponge, it may not applied to the center of its opposite side causing uneven force about the flat surface. Thus, a person would be required to carry corner sanding sponges and standard sanding sponges in order to efficiently and satisfactorily finish sanding projects.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry for an improved sanding apparatus designed for both flat and corner sanding while overcoming the deficiencies extant in the prior art.